Just a Commoner
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Takes place after Doof Dynasty. Phineas and his friends are invited to Princess Isabella's party and Phineas couldn't be more excited. After all, he has a crush on the princess. However he's a commoner while Isabella is a princess. Plus, there are some other problems as well. Phinbella, obviously.
1. The Invitation to the Party

Umm…yeah. I thought Doof Dynasty was a great episode so I decided to write this. I don't own Phineas and Ferb…Enjoy!

….

''You know, I think these blocks would make a great wall.'' Princess Isabella said as she looked over the rubble of blocks. Phineas seemed to get an idea for this.

''Ferb, I know what we're going to do tomorrow!'' Phineas said excitedly. Isabella however seemed to disagree.

''You can't. I and Regent Monogram are holding a party tomorrow and you two must come. '' Isabella said politely. Phineas seemed really surprised, but happy with the invitation while Monogram looked little disapproving.

''But the party is for royals and for those that have a high rank only. He's just a commoner, so he can't come.'' Monogram said while glaring at Phineas. Phineas shuddered a little under his gaze.

''A commoner that rescued me from Doofus Khan! I think that enables him for getting an invitation to the party Regent Monogram.'' Isabella said stubbornly. Monogram was quite surprised that the princess disagreed with him. However he knew that he couldn't go against Isabella's word.

''Fine, but I expect you to act polite and respectful at the party and you must do absolutely nothing to embarrass the princess. Do you understand?'' Monogram said sternly. Phineas gulped, but nodded anyway.

''Understood…but why would you think I would embarrass the princess?'' Phineas asked. Monogram didn't answer and just started to ripple. Isabella looked at him confused.

''What is he doing?'' Isabella asked confused. Phineas was glad that he knew the answer.

''Oh he's most likely having a flashback. People tend to ripple when they have a flashback, though Buford does it to relax himself.'' Phineas explained to the princess. Isabella just nodded confused. After a while the ripple disappeared and Monogram returned his attention to the children.

''Sorry about that, I was having a flashback. Anyway I and princess should probably start heading back to the castle. I'll go ahead to our palanquin.'' Monogram said and headed off to his and Isabella's palanquin. Isabella stayed behind for a moment. Isabella turned towards Phineas.

''So…what exactly is your name?'' Isabella asked. Phineas now realized that he had never once stated his name. He felt a little embarrassed about it, but that didn't stop him from introducing himself. However there was another reason why he was having trouble introducing himself.

''I-I'm F-Ferb and this is P-Phineas…I mean I'm P-Phinerb and he's…'' Phineas kept stuttering as he tried to introduce himself, but in vain. He could feel his cheeks turning redder and eventually he just decided to shut up. _''Great! Now she probably thinks I'm an idiot, then she'll laugh at me and then everyone else will start laughing and at the end the entire planet will explode.'' _Phineas thought. Isabella however didn't start to laugh, but let out a small giggle.

''You're an interesting person…Phineas.'' Isabella said while giggling. Phineas sighed dreamily as he listened to her giggle. To him it was the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.

''Yeah…'' Phineas said dreamily. He hadn't acted like this when he was saving her, since he was so focused at the task at hand, but now that there was nothing to distract him from Isabella he couldn't focus properly. Ferb just looked at the scene amused.

''Well I must be going now. I look forward to seeing you at the party.'' Isabella said with a sweet smile before running off to her royal palanquin. Phineas however kept standing on his place.

Isabella got to her royal palanquin quickly. Regent Monogram was waiting there for her and he seemed to be deep in thought. ''Regent Monogram. What are you thinking about?'' Isabella asked as the palanquin started to move. Monogram stopped his thinking and sighed deeply.

''Since you're coming to age…I'm going to invite some of them to the party.'' Monogram said. While the description was very vague Isabella knew exactly what he was talking about and she didn't like it.

''No! I don't want to see any of them! I have told you this already!'' Isabella said slightly annoyed and crossed his arms. This time however Monogram didn't back down. He might not be able to go against Isabella's word, but he still knew what was best for her.

''I've talked about this with your mother before a lot. She too wants you to meet at least some of them.'' Monogram said and he was ready to end the conversation there, but Isabella wasn't.

''But that's just what my mother wants! Why can't I choose this myself?'' Isabella said and Monogram sighed again. He knew this conversation was going to take a while.

''Let's talk more at the castle.''

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

''So is he going to move any time soon?'' Baljeet asked as he was looking at Phineas. Phineas was still standing on the same spot with a dreamy expression

''And this is just because princess smiled at him. How would he react if she would kiss him?'' Buford wondered out loud. Once he had said that all three of them heard a thump. They looked around and saw that Phineas had fainted while still wearing the same expression.

''I think that answers your question.'' Baljeet said and then stared at Phineas's unconscious body. ''Should we be worried?'' Baljeet asked. Buford and Ferb shrugged their shoulders. Eventually Ferb approached his brother and pinched his neck. Phineas stood up in an instant while holding his neck.

''Ferb! You know I hate it when you do that.'' Phineas complained while rubbing his neck. Ferb shot him an apologetic look and that was all it took for him to forgive him. Phineas then started to look around confused. ''Wait, where did the princess go?''

''She left ten minutes ago while you were wearing a goofy expression and dreaming about your wedding.'' Buford said smirking. Phineas blushed a little as he nervously glanced around.

''I-I wasn't dreaming about getting married to Princess Isabella…or about our honeymoon…or anything else that had anything to do with the princess.'' Phineas said, but from scratching of his right ear it was clear that he was lying.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

''What! You're invited to Princess Isabella's party! Oh that's a good one!'' Candace said and started to laugh loudly. However she soon noticed that no one else around was laughing. She then looked back at Phineas who had a serious look on his face. ''Wait you're serious! You actually got invited to her party?

''Yes, yes we did.'' Phineas answered happily. Candace looked at her brothers and their friends for a moment before groaning in frustration.

''Seriously! You two with your dangerous and slightly advanced technology than what we have today get an invitation and me an obedient girl that always tries to bust you doesn`t! That`s so unfair!'' Candace yelled in frustration, but then seemed to calm down a little. ''So when exactly is this party?

''It's tomorrow at exactly….'' Phineas was going to say what time the party started when he realized that he had forgotten to ask that. ''Oh no! I forgot to ask what time the party was. What do I do! What do I do!'' Phineas asked as he started to pace in circles. Candace however didn't see any problems.

''Why don`t you just go and ask her? Or are you going to use your highly advanced technology to make some kind of contraption that allows people to talk to each other no matter what the distance is?'' Candace asked sarcastically. Phineas and Ferb gave her a blank look.

''Candace…we can only use slightly advanced technology, we can't do miracles.'' Phineas stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. ''But I think you're right. I should just go and ask her.'' Phineas said and walked off to the direction of the castle with Ferb quickly following him. Phineas then turned towards him. ''If you don't mind…I would go alone…not that I've any ulterior motives to do that.'' Phineas said quickly. Ferb just gave him a nod and thumps up and let him go alone to the castle.

''I hope he'll be able to talk normally with princess now.'' Ferb said once Phineas was out of the earshot. Candace stared at Phineas's retreating form.

''He really makes the fact that he has a crush on princess obvious, doesn't he?'' Candace asked and Ferb nodded in agreement. ''Well maybe princess is oblivious to it…that would actually be kind of funny! Think about it! Two people with other being so obvious about their feelings that everyone can see it while other is oblivious no matter what the other does…nah. There won't be people like that in another 500 years.''

It didn't take Phineas long to reach the castle and once he did he was glad that it (unlike most castles) wasn't in high or hard-to-reach place. He quickly ran up the steps to the castle, but before he could get inside two guards and their swords blocked his path.

''Hold it small boy! You can't just go inside like that.'' The first guard said. The guard looked like Jeremy, expect he was wearing armor and his hair was a big longer.

''State your name and business.'' The other guard said sternly. This guard looked like Albert; expect the armor and the fact that he wasn't wearing glasses.

''I'm Phineas and I'd like to talk with Princess Isabella please.'' Phineas said confidentially. Jeremy and Albert looked at him confused for a second, before looking at each and nodding. In an instant both of them removed their swords.

''Oh excuse us. Please go right along.'' Jeremy said with a small smile. Phineas smiled too and took a step forward, but that was all he could do before swords blocked his path again. ''Ha, fooled you!'' Jeremy said laughing and Albert soon joined in the laughter. Phineas however didn't find this situation amusing at all.

''But I really need to talk with the princess.'' Phineas insisted, but neither of the guards was taking him seriously.

''Listen kid. We don't need boys here to tell the Princess that she's beautiful, that they love her or that they want to do things with her to which they are definitely too young for.'' Jeremy said and tried to shoo him off, but Phineas didn't leave.

''But I saved her from Doofus Khan today! Doesn't that allow me to meet her?'' Phineas said. Jeremy and Albert once again looked at each other and started to laugh, but this time harder.

''Hah hah…Okay Mr. Big Hero. Look at this scroll. If your name is in it then I'll let you in. Do you want me to check The Scroll so I can tell you that you're not in The Scroll?'' Albert asked sarcastically and opened a large grey scroll and quickly skimmed it through and then closed it. ''As I thought, you're not on The Scroll. You're just a commoner. Now shoo!'' Albert said meanly and poked Phineas with his sword causing him to fall backwards to ground.

''But I…'' Phineas insisted, but he was interrupted by a new voice.

''I couldn't help, but hear some very loud laughing. What's the problem?'' Both guards and Phineas turned to look to right to see General Carl walking towards them. Jeremy and Albert immediately showed respect to him by saluting.

''Well sir, this commoner here says he rescued Princess Isabella from Doofus Khan today and wants to see the Princess now, but he isn`t even in The Scroll.'' Jeremy said. Carl looked at Phineas and his eyes lighted up in recognition. He took out a small red scroll and looked it over quickly.

''But he's in my The Scroll. It reads here that as Princess Isabella`s rescuer from Doofus Khan, Phineas is allowed to visit her as long as the Princess is able to meet up with hm.'' Carl explained and both Jeremy's and Albert's chins dropped to the ground. ''I've always been wondering how people do that chin thing. I can never pull it off.'' Carl said sadly.

''So, can I go in now?'' Phineas asked with a smile. Carl turned his attention to him and nodded.

''Sure, because you`re in my The Scroll. I'll lead you to The Princess's room.'' Carl said and he and Phineas headed inside, leaving the two bewildered guards alone.

''You know, I've been wondering why The Scroll has the in it.'' Jeremy asked.

''Didn't you know? The makes everything sound important.'' Albert said back. Jeremy had to agree with this.

As soon as Phineas and Carl had walked inside, Carl started up a conversation. ''Princess talked about you a lot earlier today.'' Carl said with a small smile. Phineas looked at him shocked.

''R-Really?'' Phineas asked while blushing. ''Umm…what exactly did she say?'' Phineas asked nervously. He hoped that she hadn't said anything negative or anything about how stupid he had acted before.

''Well she said that she thought you were really brave and interesting person and that she`s really looking forward to seeing you again.'' Carl said. Phineas was clearly surprised by this and his blush only grew.

''Wow…she said that?'' Phineas asked dumbfounded and Carl nodded. Phineas didn't say anything else, as it was clear that he was really happy.

Despite Carl being happy with what relationship Princess and Phineas had, he knew that Phineas being a commoner was going to be a huge problem not to mention that he probably wasn't aware of…those people. He however didn't have time to think about it more, since they were now in front of the Isabella's room.

''Well this is Princess Isabella's room. Please call me if you need anything.'' Carl said politely and left off. Phineas gulped a little as he stared at the purple room. He nervously knocked on the door and waited for a while, but there was no answer.

''Princess Isabella are you there?'' Phineas asked, but once again there was no answer. Phineas pondered about the situation for a while before trying the door handle. To his surprise the door was open. ''I'm coming in!'' Phineas announced just in case there was someone there. He opened the door and went inside the room. As he thought there was no one in the room.

''So this is Princess Isabella's room…'' Phineas said as he looked around. It wasn`t all that big, but it was definitely bigger than his room. There was a full body mirror next to a pair of closets, a table with some scrolls on it, big bed in the corner and a door to the balcony. ''But where's Isabella?'' Phineas asked as he looked around, but there was no sign of the princess. ''If she's been kidnapped again then I…''

''Princess Isabella, please wait up!'' Said the distant voice of Regent Monogram. His voice was followed by the sound of quick footsteps and Phineas quickly deduced that they were coming here. Knowing it would be bad to be found in princess's room alone, he did the first thing that came to mind…jumped to the closet. Lucky for him the closet was filled with clothes so his landing was soft. And it was just in time as Princess Isabella and Regent Monogram entered the room.

''I don't want them to my party! How many times do I've to say it?'' Isabella said as soon as she entered the room. Phineas peered through the small gap to see that both of them were still in the same attire.

''But princess think about the future of the Tri-Province Area. It's essential that you meet them.'' Monogram said and Isabella grumbled something inaudible under her breath. Monogram sighed a little. ''I'm sorry princess, but you've to meet suitors at the party. That's the end of discussion.'' Monogram said and left the room with a nod. Isabella sighed as well.

''Why do I've to meet suitors? They will never be perfectly compatible with me. Why can't I just be a normal girl and decide myself who I want to marry? I would know…I'd married…'' While Isabella was saying this she was walking towards her closet and unfortunately for Phineas she opened it. ''Phineas! What are you doing here…and in my closet?'' Isabella asked confused. Phineas could see that she wasn't angry, just little freaked out.

''Umm...I…I just wanted to know when the party starts.'' Phineas explained quickly so Isabella wouldn't get the wrong idea. Isabella nodded and then sighed sadly.

''You heard my conversation with Regent Monogram didn't you?'' Isabella asked. Phineas felt like saying that he didn't, but he knew that he couldn't lie to the princess.

''Yes, yes I did.'' Phineas said and no words were exchanged after that for a long time. ''I'm really sorry that…'' Phineas started, but Isabella stopped him.

''Don't be. I've to meet suitors sooner or later. I'll most likely be married off to the most influential one...there's really nothing I can do about that.'' Isabella said sadly. Phineas was as sad as she was, but he couldn't help but be angry as well.

''But that's unfair! You should get to decide who you want to marry!'' Phineas said angrily. It was clear that he was jealous, but neither Isabella nor Phineas himself realized that.

''Thank you Phineas, but there's really nothing you can do…and you should probably leave right about now.'' Isabella said and started to push him out of the room. Phineas didn't want to leave yet, but he knew he couldn't stay either.

''Right…'' Phineas said sadly as he soon noticed that he was out of her room. ''Umm…I'll see you at the party then?'' Phineas asked hopefully. Isabella looked away for a moment and seemed to think about something for a moment.

''Of course.'' Isabella said in a bit of a hesitant tone, but Phineas didn't notice it. ''Remember, the party starts at 7:00 Pm tomorrow.'' Isabella flashed him a smile before she closed the door and left Phineas alone in the hallway. As soon as he was sure that he was alone a tear escaped his eye.

''What was I thinking? I can't possibly be together with the princess with all those rich and elegant suitors around. She's a hereditary monarch while I'm just a commoner.'' Phineas said sadly as he started to go back home.

…...

Yeah…decided to make this a two-shot. And honestly I really liked writing this since I could make Phineas be the one who's obviously in love

Did anyone guess that them Monogram was talking about were suitors?…I'm usually bad at keeping people in suspense, unless I cliffhanger them…so…yeah. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like.


	2. Preparations for the Party

Okay, here's the second chapter! Thanks to everyone that reviewed/favorited/alerted the story. I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own the small song in this chapter…Enjoy!

…...

Phineas silently trudged towards his house from the castle. He couldn't forget Isabella's face when she told him that she had no choice on the matter of marriage. He should've done something better to comfort her, but he had just exploded in jealousy.

''But what can I do…I can't compete against those suitors with their high rank and large amount of wealth. All I've is slightly advanced technology than what we have today.'' Phineas said sadly and sighed again. Before he noticed it, he had reached his house. Ferb and Candace were both waiting for him outside and immediately rushed to his side when they noticed him.

''So how did it go?'' Candace asked excitedly, but immediately saw the sad state Phineas was in. ''Umm…did you accidentally confess to princess and she rejected you?' Candace asked as that was the first explanation she could come up with. Phineas however shook his head.

''No…And I don't have crush on the princess!'' Phineas said, but both Candace and Ferb looked unconvinced and this caused Phineas to sigh again. ''Oh who am I kidding? She's so beautiful, sweet and kind. How can anyone resist not having a crush on her?'' Phineas asked rhetorically since he knew that none of his friends had a crush on the princess…at least he hoped that they didn't have a crush on her.

''Well what happened?'' Candace asked impatiently. Phineas was about to answer, but Candace cut him off. ''And don't try to tell me that's nothing's wrong. I can see right through you…well not literally of course, but you know what I mean.'' Candace quickly continued. In fact, Phineas was going to say that nothing was wrong, but now that it wasn't a choice anymore…he had to tell the truth.

''Princess Isabella…has…has…s-suitors!'' Phineas choked out. He didn't want to hear those two words in the same sentence. Candace and Ferb looked at each other briefly, before looking back at their distressed brother.

''She has suitors?'' Candace asked, to make sure she had heard right. Phineas nodded to confirm her suspicions. To Candace it did make sense. She was a princess after all and a marriage with someone important would be good for the Tri-Province-Area. However she could clearly see that her brother wasn't too pleased with the idea.

''Yeah…and all those suitors are obviously rich and refined and…just better than me in every way.'' Phineas said depressed. Both Candace and Ferb looked at each other again, this time their faces were full of worry. Phineas had never sounded depressed before and it just didn't fit him at all.

''But what did Isabella think of them?'' Candace asked. She could see that Phineas was displeased with the suitors, but in the end the important thing was what Isabella thought of them.

''Well…she wasn't really excited. She said that she herself wants to choose who to marry, but it apparently isn't her choice. It's sad, but what can I do? I'm just a commoner.'' Phineas said sadly. Candace glared at him a little. She did not want her brother to talk like that. It simply didn't fit him. So she took his shoulders and started to shake him.

''Get out of that funk! If she doesn't want to marry any suitors, then she doesn't have to! Then you've a chance!'' Candace yelled and Ferb had to cover his ears to prevent going deaf. Phineas seemed to snap out of his depression and smiled a bit.

''I guess you're right. I probably just overreacted.'' Phineas said and looked up to smile at Candace and Ferb. ''Let's go inside to tell mom and dad about this.'' Phineas said and he walked inside his house. Both Candace and Ferb were glad that Phineas was back to normal so quickly but they both knew that there was at least one more thing they had to talk with Phineas about. His nervousness.

''Mom! Dad! You'll never guess what happened today! We saved Princess Isabella from Doofus Khan with our giant terracotta warrior and got invited to her party that's held tomorrow.'' Phineas said excitedly during dinner. They were eating….something that doesn't affect the plot of this story in any way so it shouldn't be mentioned. Both Linda and Lawrence just laughed a little at their son's imagination.

''That sounds like fun, honey.'' Linda said, obviously not believing what he said. Royals hadn't actually revealed who saved Princess Isabella, but Linda believed that castle's soldiers had done it. ''When exactly is this party?'' Linda asked jokingly.

''It's tomorrow at 7:00 PM.'' Phineas said excitedly. Linda didn't understand why he was so excited about a party he imagined up, but she decided to play along with him.

''In that case…you better make sure that you're dressed appropriately for it.'' Lawrence said with a small laugh. He decided to play along as well, since he knew there was no way a commoner would get an invitation to a royal party. Phineas froze when he heard this.

''Oh no! I can't go to the party dressed like this…everyone will laugh at me and then Princess Isabella will laugh at me and then…'' Phineas started to ramble and both Candace and Ferb sighed. They couldn't believe how much Phineas panics when it came to Isabella. Linda and Lawrence were once again confused that Phineas panicked so much about something that doesn't exist.

''Don't worry. I and Ferb will help him.'' Candace assured them. Normally she would try to bust them, but this time she wanted to help Phineas. Simply because she knew how important this was to Phineas…and because when Phineas and Isabella get together she would get to live in the castle and dress in dresses every day.

''Okay then. We leave him and his obvious fantasies about Princess Isabella to your capable hands.'' Linda said and returned her attention to her lunch. Phineas send Candace a look that pretty much said _'_how many people know?_'_. Candace send him back a look that said _'_I tell later_'_. Otherwise the lunch went uneventfully. Phineas kept thinking about Princess Isabella and her…suitors during the entire lunch.

Sometime later Phineas, Ferb and Candace were all in the Phineas and Ferb's room. Phineas kept looking out of the window at the castle every other while. There was a small telescope-like device next to the window, but what he used it for was a secret…thought it was as well hidden as his feelings for the Princess.

''Well there's one thing we have to talk about…your nervousness around Isabella.'' Candace said and Ferb nodded. Phineas on the other hand looked surprised and started to scratch his ear.

''W-what? I-I don't get nervous around I-Isabella.'' Phineas lied clearly. He sometimes didn't know why he lied, since it was always obvious when he did it.

''Oh really? Well let's set a scene. You arrive at the party, all rich people and suitors are there, and then Regent Monogram announces arrival of Princess Isabella. She arrives there in a new pure white dress that fits her perfectly.'' Candace said and by now Phineas was already starting to look dreamy. ''Most of the suitors there just shook if off, while you start staring like an idiot.'' Candace would've continued, but Phineas interrupted her.

''What do you mean by shook it off? Isabella looks perfect in that dress…at least I think so….I haven't actually seen it.'' Phineas said somewhat confused. Candace sighed when she realized that she had to break him the news.

''Not all suitors necessarily have feelings for her. It's mostly parents who decide this stuff.'' Candace said and she was little afraid to see what Phineas's reaction was. Phineas was indeed enraged at this and hard time thinking what he should say. Ferb put his hand on his shoulder…just to make sure that he wouldn't get too mad.

''How dare they! I'm not going to let them marry Isabella, if they don't love her like I do! Those ungrateful little bas…'' Phineas started to say, but Ferb slapped his hand over his mouth. He didn't want Phineas to say any words he would regret saying. He took a couple of deep breaths and calmed down after a moment. ''Thanks Ferb. I'm sorry. It's just that I…''

''We understand Phineas. You don't want her to end up hurt or with someone who doesn't appreciate her.'' Candace finished his sentence and Phineas nodded.

''She deserves someone better.'' Phineas said. He wanted to be that someone better, but he wasn't sure would Isabella think of him like that.

''We know that, but now….allow me to continue the scenario. Isabella notices you in the room and starts walking towards you, while others keep their gazes on you. She eventually reaches you, smiles and starts talking…and then…she asks if you want to dance with her.'' Candace said and paused to see Phineas's reaction. His angry expression had turned back to the dreamy one.

''D-D-D-Dance with I-I-I-Isabella? I don't…I mean can't I…I…'' Phineas started to stutter.

''Do you see my point now? If you can't talk properly during this fake scene…how in the world are you going to do so when it actually happens?'' Candace asked, but Phineas didn't have an answer to that. He could now see her point. He couldn't go to the party like this.

''I get it, but how am I going to get over my nervousness?'' Phineas asked. Candace and Ferb looked at each other and nodded. Phineas looked at them confused and started to look even more confused when music came out of nowhere. Candace started sign while Ferb played the guitar slowly.

_You can't look her in the eyes_

_You can't tell her any lies_

_A chance to tell your feelings will arise_

_But you've to make is less obvious…_

_And we'll help you become less nervous…_

(The music suddenly speeds up and so does Ferb's playing)

_Because you continuously stutter!_

_And your heart is all aflutter!_

_We need a tension cutter!_

_You've to be less nervous!_

_You start stammering like a fool!_

_You're probably holding back a drool!_

_And in the end aren't cool!_

_You need to be less nervous!_

_(music slow down)_

_We know you think she's pretty_

_And that her hair flows the right way_

_It's too bad that this song is a ditty_

_But your nervousness is not so yay…_

_(music speed up)_

_Because you continuously stutter!_

_And your heart is all aflutter!_

_We need a tension cutter! _

_You've to be less nervous!_

_You start to stammer like a fool!_

_You're probably holding back a drool!_

_And in the end you aren't cool!_

_You need to be less nervous!_

_(music slow down)_

_I hope you gain something from our service._

_As we're making you less nervous!_

Candace bowed after the song was over and Phineas couldn't help, but clap at the performance. Even though he didn't know that Candace liked to sing…or that they owned a guitar.

''That reminded me of our training montage with Master Perry expect with less little green men and more…thinking of Isabella.'' Phineas said dreamily, but sighed afterwards. ''But even with that song…I still feel little nervous.'' Phineas said little sadly. Candace smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder.

''Don't worry, it will be fine. But first…you need a change of wardrobe.'' Candace said and walked over to their closet. She opened it and looked around it, but all clothes there looked almost exactly like the ones Phineas was wearing now. ''Do you seriously have nothing good to wear?'' Candace asked annoyed as she closed the closet.

''Well…there hasn't been any occasions where I would need better clothing.'' Phineas explained. Candace nodded and sighed a little. She knew that there was no way for them to actually get any good-looking clothes at this short of a warning.

''Pardon my intrusion, but how is it going in here?'' Lawrence asked when he entered the room. He could immediately see Candace and Phineas looking somewhat worried and Ferb with calm but little worried look on his face. ''I presume you've a problem.''

''Yes dad. We can't find anything good enough to wear for the party.'' Phineas answered. Lawrence still didn't believe that he and Ferb got invited to Princess Isabella's party, but he still wanted to help them. Luckily, he knew exactly what to do.

''I think I got something for you. Follow me.'' Lawrence said and headed off. Kids followed him out of curiosity and the four of them walked to the attic. The attic was quite empty as there were just couple clothes and some old toys there. Lawrence walked to a small chest and opened it. He pulled something out of it and turned towards the children.

''I got this outfit from my dad who was a merchant. I was just a small boy then. He had gotten it from some kind of trade, but unfortunately…there has never been a moment when this has been worn….expect now.'' Lawrence said and gave the cloth to Phineas. It was strangely devoid of dust. (What? Not every item not used in a long while has dust in it!)

''Wow…this is great! Thanks dad!'' Phineas said gratefully and hugged him. Lawrence happily hugged his son back and then directed his attention on Ferb.

''Ferb, my boy. Don't you need new clothes as well?'' Lawrence asked, but Ferb just gave him thumbs up to show that he was fine. Lawrence nodded at him and then looked down at Phineas, who finally finished the hug. ''Princess Isabella will definitely like that.'' Lawrence said, ruffled his son's hair quickly and then left the attic. Phineas smiled and looked at the cloth in his hands.

''I sure hope so.'' Phineas said.

''Okay…now that we got your nervousness and clothing done…let's work on your conversation skills.'' Candace said in somewhat of a peppy tone. Phineas groaned a little as he heard this. He knew that this was all to help him, but this was taking longer than expected. He had to wonder…what Princess Isabella was doing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Meanwhile Princess Isabella was standing on the balcony of the room. She often did that when she felt sad or lonely. Whenever she did, she couldn't help, but keep her gaze on a nearby field where some kids were playing.

''They're so lucky…they have no responsibilities to worry about…or suitors to marry.'' Isabella said sadly. The field was close enough for Isabella to hear occasional happy laughter and even some talking.

''C'mon Gretchen! Speed up!''

''Sorry Adyson. I haven't exercised in a while.

''You really need to get out more Gretchen!''

''I know Katie.''

She knew that those girls were Dragonside Girls. Girls that always helped around the town and sometimes even around the castle. Unfortunately she had never met them personally. She then turned her gaze from the field to the town.

''I wonder where Phineas lives.'' Isabella said to herself as she sighed. She wasn't going to deny that she liked Phineas. How couldn't she? He had saved her from Doofus Khan, made a giant Terracotta Warrior and even promised to build a giant wall to protect against barbarians. He had been so brave then. However she knew as well as anyone else did that their relationship was not going work.

''He's probably way better than any of the suitors, but…'' Isabella couldn't finish her sentence as she heard someone enter her room. Isabella turned around and frowned a little when she saw Regent Monogram. Normally she would be delighted to see him, but not now. ''What is it Monogram?'' Isabella asked with a small amount of sweetness.

''I just wanted to make sure that you understood our earlier conversation…that you can't meet Phineas and others in the party.'' Monogram said and Isabella nodded sadly. During their ride to the castle they had talked about the party…and how Isabella can't meet them.

''I know, but why? I know we talked about this before, but can you mention the reason again…just for the reference?'' Isabella asked. Monogram was rather confused by this request since both of them knew the reason and there was no one here that didn't know the reason. However he had no good reason to refuse her request.

''Because it would bring Tri-Province Area to shame. Think about it. A group of kids managing to do something that our soldiers couldn't. Other provinces would think that our soldiers are weak and that we aren't able to lead properly. It's better this way.'' Monogram explained. Isabella understood his reason, but she still didn't like it. However she decided to pretend that she was fine with it.

''Fine…I understand. I wish to be alone now.'' Isabella said. Monogram just nodded at her and left her alone in the balcony. As soon as she was sure that he was out-of-the earshot, she smirked. ''I'm sorry Regent, but I can't do that. I intend to meet Phineas at the party…and I'd rather marry him than any of the suitors.''

…...

Okay…now it's a three-shot. I just thought that it was better to have this kind of in-between chapter. I apologize if you didn't like the song…it was kind of in the heat of moment thing. Also…apparently service is the only word that rhymes with nervous so…it was kind of hard to write the song.

Also…it's kind of hard to write this in general, since I can't use any modern technology and I continuously have to check when some things have been invented…like guitar for example. But it's not too hard to do…so…yeah.

Okay…next chapter should come up faster. I just kind of hit the Author's block with this and all…so…yeah. That's probably all I had to say. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay…I got nothing to say here. Expect that I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update! I hope you can forgive me! To help you forgive me…I brought everyone cookies! Yeah…I don't own Phineas and Ferb! Enjoy!

…

Master Perry was back at the top of the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness holding his Chinese kite…which because we're in China is just called a kite. Despite bringing down Doofus Khan's dragon, he had no intention to return to town. He had promised that to himself. Suddenly he started to hear loud breathing which meant that he was about to get company.

''This Stupid Mountain of Stupidness, which was its original name…'' Perry heard someone complain and he sighed a little. He didn't like people who complained about climbing the mountain. He had managed to do it easily so he couldn't understand why humans couldn't do it.

''Why do we have to bring the invitation to Master Perry?'' Someone else said and this piqued Perry's interest. _''Invitation. To what?'' _Perry thought to himself. He wasn't really interested in getting invited anywhere, but he knew that he still had to hear those people out.

''Well…we're finally here.'' The other person said and two guards entered Perry's line of sight. Those two guards were Jeremy and Albert, with both of them being visibly exhausted. Perry let down his kite and faced the two soldiers. Two soldiers bowed to him respectfully and Perry bowed back.

''Master Perry, we're here to invite you to Princess Isabella's party that's held at her castle at 7:00 PM tonight.'' Jeremy said, but Perry didn't look excited. He had no interest in parties, so he just shook his head and chattered.

''But Regent Monogram especially asked you to come…and we had to climb this Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness that doesn't live up to its name anymore.'' Albert complained and crossed his arms annoyed.

''I been thinking of changing its name. I mean…even I can climb this mountain now.'' Jeremy, Albert and Perry turned to the left to see Redundant Scribe of Redundantness writing down on a scroll. ''I've been thinking of changing the name to Climbable Mountain of Climbableness, but that doesn't seem original enough.'' The Scribe said and walked off. The others just blinked and then resumed their conversation.

''Anyway Perry, you must come. It will be fun…and there's food there.'' Jeremy tried to persuade him, but that didn't work. However there was one thing he was interested in…he would like to meet those heroes that saved Princess Isabella from Doofus Khan. They seemed to be interesting. And he knew that if it was Princess Isabella's party, they must be there. So he nodded and chattered.

''Oh thank god. I was thinking that we had to climb this Mountain that's about to get its name changed for nothing.'' Albert said with a relieved sigh.

''Thank you so much Master Perry. We'll be waiting for you at the party.'' Jeremy said and bowed out of respect. Perry bowed back and then took his kite and started to fly it again. Jeremy and Albert turned around and then looked down. ''Oh great…now we have to climb down!'' Jeremy yelled annoyed, but started to climb down with Albert.

''Oh! I got it! I'm going to rename this mountain…Ex-Unclimbable Mountain of Ex-Unclimbness. That way all I've to do is add ex in front of two words!'' The Scribe said excitedly, but Perry glared at him for the unoriginal name. ''What? I thought it was a good idea, a great thought and a nice suggestion.''

,,,,

''So…Buford and Baljeet are you ready for the party tonight?'' Phineas asked excitedly. The party was going to start in four hours, though he was still feeling little nervous…especially if Isabella really had a new dress like Candace told him.

''Nah, I'm just going for the food.'' Buford said while rubbing his belly. If he was right then the party was going to be full of delicious desserts like Mantou and Ices (and yes those are Chinese Desserts I looked them up.)

''I for one am interested to see castle's interior and the architecture.'' Baljeet said as he dreamed of mahogany floors and porcelain walls. He however stopped his dreaming once he saw that all of his friends were giving him strange looks. ''What? Can't an eleven-year old boy be interested in that kind of stuff?'' Baljeet asked, but no one answered so they wouldn't hurt his feelings.

''Anyway…are you going to dress up for the party?'' Phineas asked curiously. He had an outfit and apparently Ferb did as well, but he doubted that Baljeet and Buford had anything fancy to wear.

''Like I said I'm going for the food….even if I had a good clothes they would get dirty and I don't want my mommy to get upset.'' Buford said, but then he realized what he had said. ''I mean…tough guys don't wear nice-looking clothes!'' Buford said and laughed nervously, while trying to cover up his mistake. None of his friends decided to push the subject, since Buford would either get mad or keep denying.

''Like Buford I don't have any fancy clothing to wear so…no. I won't be dressing up for the party.'' Baljeet explained shortly. Phineas looked between his friends confused and then looked at Ferb.

''Well…I guess that means that I and Ferb are only ones that are going to wear something fancy. Right bro?'' Phineas asked, but to his surprise Ferb shook his head and then pointed at Phineas. To someone who doesn't know Ferb this could've meant anything, but Phineas knew exactly what he meant by that. ''What do you mean that I'm the only one of us who's going to dress up for the party?'' Phineas asked confused.

''You're the one trying to capture Isabella's attention, not us.'' Ferb stated. Phineas opened his mouth to answer to this, but didn't do so as he understood Ferb's point. If he was the only of their group that had an outfit that differed from the normal, then he would definitely stand out.

''Yeah Phineas, none of us have a crush on the Princess.'' Buford stated, but then he realized that this could be a perfect chance to mess with Phineas. ''Or do we? I think I remember Baljeet talking about how cute the princess is the other day.'' Buford said with a smirk. Baljeet looked at him confused while Phineas looked shocked…and little hurt.

''What? I never…'' Baljeet started to say, but Phineas cut him off.

''Y-You think that Isabella is cute?'' Phineas asked with small amount of pain evident in his voice. He wished that it wasn't true. He didn't want to compete with his friend over a girl or cause any kind of love triangle. It would be painful…and cliché. Baljeet was about to answer, but he was once again cut off.

''I've Jeet's journal right here. I can read it if you want.'' Buford said as he waved a small brown book in his hand. Baljeet tried to take it from him, but Buford easily kept him away from him with a single hand.

''Give me that! It's mine and besides…it's not a journal, it's a diary!'' Baljeet yelled somewhat proudly. Three of his friends just stared at him blankly.

''Wow, you totally won that argument.'' Buford said and cleared his throat in order to start reading Baljeet's journal…sorry, I meant diary. ''Dear diary that is definitely not a journal…Today was a special day. We saved Princess Isabella from Doofus Khan! No, I'm not making this up! However Princess only seemed to pay attention on Phineas… That lucky guy. Oh how I ha…'' Baljeet finally managed to snatch the diary from Buford and hide it behind his back. He averted his gaze from his friends and started to whistle innocently.

''I didn't write that…It must've been some kind of imposter. I mean…I never…'' Baljeet stuttered nervously. When he wrote that diary entry he was feeling rather…frustrated and he just let his emotions write it. He was glad that he managed to snatch the diary at that time since the entry would've gotten lot worse from there.

''I-If you l-like Isabella…i-it's f-f-fine.'' Phineas said nervously. _''It's not fine at all!'' _Was what he was really thinking. He didn't want to sound like Baljeet didn't deserve to like Isabella, but he had liked Isabella ever since he first saw her while Baljeet hadn't mentioned anything about liking her.

''Really? So you wouldn't mind if Jeet danced with Princess, kissed and hugged her, married her…'' Buford kept saying and he could see that Phineas's expression turned more horrified with each thing Buford said and he would've continued it if Ferb wouldn't have send him a death glare that told him to stop it. ''The point is…could you really stand it?''

''I…I…'' Phineas stuttered. He didn't even want to imagine Isabella being with some other guy, even if that guy is a good friend of his. ''I couldn't stand it. I really love her and seeing someone else with her…would break my heart. So Baljeet if you really like Isabella…then I won't give up until Isabella tells me that she doesn't like me…which I hope doesn't happen.'' Phineas said with a serious and determined look in his eyes. It was silent for a while, until Buford and Ferb started to clap a little. Phineas looked at his friends confused. ''Why are you clapping?''

''We're clapping because you passed our test. If you couldn't stand up to Baljeet about this subject then how could you do it with all those suitors around?'' Buford said. Phineas felt that this sentence was somewhat odd coming from Buford, but he appreciated his and Baljeet's help nevertheless.

''So…Baljeet was just acting?'' Phineas asked hopefully.

''Actually I…''Baljeet started to say, but Buford beat him to it…literally. He punched him to make him shut up. ''There are better ways to get people to shut up you know.'' Baljeet said, but Buford just ignored him.

''Yes, yes he was. The Princess is way out of Baljeet's league…actually I doubt that Baljeet even has a league.'' Buford said and chuckled a little at himself while Baljeet crossed his arms annoyed.

''I'm so in her league.'' Baljeet whispered under his breath. Truth to be told, he actually wasn't acting. He did have a crush on the princess, but he didn't want anyone to find that out. _''Luckily Phineas is still a nice person Even if he said that he wasn't going to give up on princess, I'm sure that if I reveal my feelings at the correct time…he lets me have the princess.'' _Baljeet thought to himself with a small smirk.

Unfortunately for him, Ferb had seen this small action. It didn't take him long to figure out what he was thinking about and he didn't like it. He knew that Phineas was better suited for Princess than Baljeet. He had to keep an eye out and make sure that Baljeet wouldn't ruin Phineas's chance with the princess.

''So…what should we do until the party starts?'' Buford asked, but no one could come up with a good idea as of yet. ''Well luckily the author is going to check on the princess now so we have time to think of something.'' Buford said and everyone just looked at him confused. ''Like we haven't broken the fourth wall before.''

,,,,,,,,

Isabella sighed as she walked around her room. She wasn't allowed to leave from her room as everyone said that she should rest after yesterday's kidnapping. Isabella just kept prancing around the room, pondering what she could do.

''May I ask you to relax my princess? All this stress isn't good for you.'' Isabella's lady in waiting, Vanessa said. Vanessa was wearing a simple black dress that stopped at her knees. Otherwise she looked exactly like modern Vanessa. Isabella just sighed again. She didn't mind Vanessa, but she tended to be like the others…overprotective and wanting to get her married to someone influential.

''I'm fine…I just don't want to just sit around and wait for the party to start. I don't even want the party anymore because of those suitors!'' Isabella said angrily as she sat down on her bed. Vanessa didn't say anything to this since she knew that Isabella could get easily offended while she was having one of these moments.

''I'll leave you alone to cool off my princess. I hope that you're relaxed once the party starts.'' Vanessa said and with a small curtsy, left Isabella alone. To be honest Vanessa was little worried about leaving her alone, but it seemed like the best course of action for now. Isabella sighed for the third time as she stood up from her bed and walked to the balcony. Like yesterday she admired the view she had. She couldn't see the Dragonside Girls since they were helping with the party preparations.

''I wish I could go outside…just for a short while.'' Isabella said and then an idea hit her. A very risky and crazy idea, but if it worked then it would definitely be worth it. She could sneak out from the castle…at least for an hour or so. ''All I need is a good disguise…'' Isabella said and she dashed towards her closet. She smiled as she remembered seeing Phineas there yesterday, but unfortunately he wasn't there today. She searched through the closet for a while. It was hard to find anything good since she mostly had dresses. Eventually she managed to find a purple skirt that wasn't too fancy and a very plain white shirt. She also took her headscarf that she could use to cover her face.

''Now, all that's left is the hair.'' Isabella said and she walked to the mirror. She couldn't keep her hair down since she was easily recognizable from it so she decided to tuck it in. It took some time to get it properly, but after couple minutes, she was all finished. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled to herself. ''This has to work.'' Isabella said as she walked back to the balcony. Yesterday, when Monogram had left her alone on the balcony, she had discovered a good way to get down from balcony to the ground easily. There was a tree opposite of the balcony that allowed her to climb down fast.

''Okay…here goes.'' Isabella said as she sighed and calmed herself down. She walked towards the edge of the balcony…before jumping off. She just and just managed to grab a tree branch that prevented her from falling to the ground. ''Whew, that was close.'' Isabella said relieved, but then she heard a loud snap. The branch she had grabbed was very small and frail so it had snapped almost instantly. ''Oh great.'' Isabella said sarcastically and she fell down to the ground. To her surprise it didn't hurt that as much as she had anticipated. ''I'm so glad that I'm a cartoon character.'' Isabella said as she dusted herself off.

''Princess Isabella?'' Isabella froze when she heard someone say her name. She had thought that her disguise was perfect, but apparently she had been wrong. Isabella turned around to see a girl with a short auburn hair, blue eyes with glasses which Isabella thought was little weird since not many people here have glasses and she was wearing a Dragonside Girl outfit. ''What are you doing here Princess?'' Girl asked. Isabella tried to come up with an excuse, but she couldn't think of anything. Also she couldn't pretend that she wasn't Isabella since the girl had recognized her instantly.

''I…wanted to be outside for a moment.'' Isabella answered. She technically wasn't lying since she wanted to be outside…she just decided to leave the part about escaping out.

''Okay…but isn't it easier to use the door than jump from the balcony?'' Girl asked, still little confused about this situation. Isabella wasn't sure how to respond to this question without revealing the fact that she tried to escape. If she told her that, the girl would most likely call the guards to bring her back to her room. ''You tried to escape didn't you?'' Girl asked and this caught Isabella off-guard.

''How did you know?'' Isabella asked, not bothering to hide the fact that she escaped anymore. Girl raised her glasses as she began to answer.

''You're wearing clothes that you normally don't wear, you're not accompanied by any of the castle guards and….you jumped from the balcony instead of using the door. It's a logical conclusion anyone would come up with my princess.'' Girl answered and Isabella looked at her with widened eyes. She had a feeling that this girl was smart…really smart.

''Fine, I tried to escape. I just wanted to be outside before the party and see…'' Isabella cut herself off before she could reveal that she wanted to see Phineas again. However girl had noticed her slip-up and smiled a little to herself. She glanced around for a moment before nodding to herself.

''Follow me. I can help you.'' Girl said and started to walk off. Isabella looked at her surprised and when she didn't move, girl turned around to face her. ''Either that or you stay here and get noticed by the guards. It's your choice.'' Girl said and waited for Isabella's response. Isabella didn't have to think about it for long.

''Fine I come with you. Just tell me one thing…what's your name?'' Isabella asked. She knew that the girl was friendly, but she didn't want to go with a complete stranger.

''I'm Gretchen, the Second-In-Command of the Dragonside Girls.''

,,,,,

It didn't take long for Gretchen and Isabella to reach their destination. They had arrived to the Dragonside Girls Clubhouse. It looked almost identical to the one that Fireside Girls have. Only difference was that it was slightly bigger and it was made from different type of wood.

''What are we doing here?'' Isabella asked confused. To be honest she had always wanted to see this building, but she had never been allowed to do it. Gretchen didn't answer. Instead she took out a key and unlocked the front door. Gretchen and Isabella entered and Isabella looked around the room in awe. For a fleeting moment she wished that she was a regular girl so she could enjoy this, but unfortunately she couldn't do that.

''I'm going to give you a Dragonside Girl Uniform so you can go and see that boy you wanted to meet.'' Gretchen said as she searched for a spare uniform. Isabella didn't know was she more surprised by the fact that she was going to get a Dragonside Girl outfit or from the fact that Gretchen knew that he wanted to meet a boy.

''How did you know?'' Isabella asked for the second time today. Gretchen turned around to face her as soon as she had found a spare uniform.

''I even know the boy you want to meet…it's Phineas isn't it?'' Gretchen said and Isabella just gaped at her. Once she saw Isabella's reaction she decided to elaborate. ''Me and the other Dragonside Girls are good friends with Phineas and his friends. Yesterday he told us about your rescue so I just guessed that it was him you wanted to see.'' Gretchen said, however she purposely left something out. She was aware that Phineas had a crush on the princess, but everyone had promised not to tell about it to anyone outside their circle of friends. Of course none of them ever expected to meet someone they needed to hide it from.

''When you say good friends…how good exactly?'' Isabella asked suspiciously. She hasn't experienced jealousy before so she didn't know why she felt slightly uncomfortable when she asked that question. Gretchen just smiled at the question

''Don't worry, none of us have a crush on him.'' Gretchen said with a very amused expression on her face. Isabella was taken aback by the statement. ''If you excuse my boldness…you're a very easy person to read my princess. You've feelings for him right?'' Gretchen asked and Isabella was out of words to say. She just nodded, a small blush coloring her cheeks. Gretchen just smiled little more and handed her the spare uniform. ''Unfortunately this isn't official since members of the royal family can't join the Dragonside Girls. However I hope you enjoy it while it lasts Princess Isabella.'' Gretchen said and Isabella took the outfit gladly.

''Thank you, but please…just call me Isabella.''

,,,

Couple minutes later Isabella had put on the uniform and it fit her quite well. The outfit looked similar to the one Fireside Girls had except that the shirt was bright red and the skirt was green. Isabella kept her headscarf so she could hide her face…and hopefully this time it would work.

''So…do you like it Pr….Isabella?'' Gretchen asked. She was honestly little worried since she knew that Isabella was used to wearing something more fancy.

''I do…it makes me wish that I was an actual member.'' Isabella said with a hint of disappointment. Gretchen noticed this, but she didn't want to stick her nose into the business of someone like Isabella. ''So….where does Phineas live exactly?'' Isabella asked to prevent an awkward silence that was threatening to begin.

''He lives about 10 minutes from here. Just go straight and take a right. His house is slightly bigger than most houses and there aren't many houses around it so you should spot it easily.'' Gretchen explained and Isabella smiled gratefully.

''Thank you Gretchen. You've been most helpful.'' Isabella said and Gretchen actually blushed a little at this. It's not every day you get a compliment from a royalty after all. ''You're arranging the party with the other Dragonside Girls right? Won't you get in trouble since you left the castle?'' Isabella asked little concerned.

''It'll be fine as long as my troop leader didn't notice. Adyson can be little mean at times.'' Gretchen said with a small frown. She honestly thought that Adyson wasn't the best leader. She had a feeling that there was someone who was much more fitting to be their leader. However she wasn't leader type herself so she had always stayed quiet about it.

''I hope you'll be fine...Will I see you and other Dragonside Girls at the party?'' Isabella asked hopefully, but Gretchen kept frowning.

''You won't. We aren't needed at the party since all the guards will be handling the security.'' Gretchen said disappointed. Isabella was disappointed as well.

''Oh…I can try to convince Monogram to let you in if…'' Isabella started, but Gretchen cut her off.

''I'm sorry, but that's not needed. We would stick out like a sore thumb in there.'' Gretchen said and she looked at the floor for a moment. She did want to attend the party, but she could already imagine all the rich and royal people pointing and laughing at her…plainness. ''A-anyway, you should probably go to Phineas now. I need to go back to the castle.'' Gretchen said and without another word, she started to head for the door. Isabella followed her, slightly perplexed by her weird behavior.

''Well…thank you again. I won't forget you.'' Isabella said with a kind smile, but Gretchen didn't return it. Instead she just nodded and started walking towards the castle. Isabella looked after her confused, but she soon started heading for Phineas's house.

Gretchen sighed as soon as she was sure that Isabella wasn't looking at her direction. _''Why did she act like that? She should know that we can't be friends. I can't be friends with her, none of the Dragonside Girls can. I won't even see her after this.''_

Isabella had reached Phineas's house quicker than she thought. Luckily she hadn't ran into many people on her way and the small amount she did see, didn't recognize her. It had felt nice to see people just say hello to her instead of bowing and calling her highness.

Right now, she was standing right in front of the door. She was little nervous about knocking on the door. She had never been nervous before so just like jealousy, it was a foreign feeling to her. She took couple deep breaths in order to calm herself down.

''_Just relax. It's just Phineas…Sure he's the most amazing person I've ever met, but that's no reason to be nervous…right?'' _Isabella thought to herself and then nodded to herself determined. She knocked on the door, but as soon as she did that, there was a large gust of wind. The wind was so strong that it managed to took her headscarf and make it fly in the wind.

''My scarf!'' Isabella yelled worried, but she didn't have time to chase after it as the door swung open on that exact moment. On the other side of the door was a very grumpy orange-haired teenage girl. As soon as she saw Isabella her grumpy expression turned into a surprised one.

''Princess Isabella?!''

...

So…this won't three-shot or four-shot. It will be 'insert number here'-shot. I don't know if that is a good or bad thing to be honest...especially if my update pace continues to be like this. However I just had bunch of ideas for this so…yeah.

Okay…I don't really have anything else to say. I really try to make the next update faster…yeah.

Well, Review if you liked, Review if you didn't like!


End file.
